


did we really need the lasso?

by rudeandginger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is too, diana is adorable and supportive, hey diana let the girls borrow the lasso for awhile longer, in which the lasso is used, it's in the classic pursuit your creator gifted you with, oh dear kara's kinky, wtf am i even doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: In an absolute panic to fix things with the person she cares about the most, Kara texts a superpowered pal on the other coast. Diana Prince is always happy to help.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170
Collections: wouldn't it be nicer this way





	did we really need the lasso?

**Author's Note:**

> I spent fourteen hours with a copy-edited version of something in one of my own sandboxes yelling stet stet stet these last couple of days.
> 
> Anyway. Have some trash from the bin so I can close a tab.

//I hate to be like this, but I need a favor. Badly.//  
//Greetings, Kara Zor-El.//  
//Sorry sorry sorry. Greetings, Princess of Themyscira.//  
//A pleasure to see your text. What might I help with?//  
//Can I borrow your lasso?//  
//A perplexing request, daughter of Krypton.//  
//Let me call?//  
//I am otherwise unoccupied.//

"Hi, Diana," Kara rushed when the call was picked up. "I have a really big problem. A personal one."

"I am listening," Diana replied.

Kara laid out her problem and her reasoning behind wishing to borrow the Lasso of Hestia, Diana making small noises of understanding and asking an occasional question.

"You are a good friend, Kara Zor-El," Diana said once Kara was through explaining, "and I grant you permission to temporarily possess the lasso."

"Can you help me set the situation up?" Kara tried not to bite her nails nervously.

"Yes, I will do this. When did you wish to enact your scenario?"

"As soon as you're free one evening," Kara replied, anxiety audible in her tone.

"Tomorrow, then," Diana replied calmly. "There is much work to do here tonight. Bruce is in somewhat of a, how do humans call it...a panic attack?"

"Oh no," Kara said quickly.

"You are much the same, I can hear from your voice," Diana said. "Please do not fret, Kara. I will come to you tomorrow and, I think, your situation will resolve itself."

"By Rao, I hope so," Kara exhaled.

"Tomorrow," Diana repeated soothingly. "I shall see you soon."

"Thank you so much, Diana. Well, bye til tomorrow," Kara said, ending the call and returning to pacing her floor.

\--

Lena didn't expect the doorbell. "Hope?" she called. "Who is it?"

"A woman with no other identification," Hope replied. "Possibility of danger 56%."

Lena shrugged. "My security system is up to the task." She went to the door and opened it.

A slender woman with olive skin and dark hair, slightly taller than her, stood there.

"Hello," Lena said. "Do you have a delivery for me or something?"

"Daughter of the house of Luthor," Diana said, "I apologize for what I am about to do. But no harm will befall you."

Before Lena or her security system could react, Diana reached out and pressed the spots on Lena's neck that would douse her consciousness, catching her neatly and lifting her easily.

"Lock this door," Diana demanded. "I am taking your mistress to Kara. She will be safe."

"Kara Danvers is hostile," Hope responded. "How are you dampening my abilities?"

"Kara Danvers is not hostile," Diana replied. "Bruce, reset the system to normal arm."

"Yes, Miss Luthor," Hope replied. "Armed, away."

The door closed and locked itself. Diana turned on her heel and carried Lena down the hall.

"Sister of Alexander," Diana said softly to the unconscious woman in her arms, "you are loved intensely. Please believe yourself worthy of that, and succeed where your brother has failed."

\--

When Lena awoke, she immediately ascertained two things:  
1\. Her hands were tied together in front of her.  
2\. Her jaw hurt because something was forcing it open.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was lying on a couch, and her ankles were bound together, leaving her essentially helpless. And then a familiar, homey aroma hit her. This was Kara's apartment and Kara's couch. She'd been kidnapped from her apartment by...Kara? No, that made no sense. Was she bait? Had that woman been part of Leviathan? Was she now expected to play the good captive? She tried to swallow, but it hurt and almost did no good. There was only one thing to do.

She began struggling and calling out, trying to force speech through what she knew now was a ball gag. "Kara?! Where are you?! Kara!! -Kara!!!!-"

Kara came running over, clearly not in distress. "Lena, you're awake!"

"Let me go, Kara, let me go, I'm scared!" Lena tried to say around the plastic between her teeth. Her eyes widened. -Why did I say I was scared?!-

"Lena, listen. Listen. Ssh, okay? Before you say anything else."

Kara's eyes were boring holes into her soul, and Lena stopped protesting. She tried to swallow again, failed, and nodded meekly.

"Okay, ssh. Just don't say anything for a minute." Kara knelt down, reaching behind Lena's head and unfastening the buckle of the gag, pulling it out of Lena's mouth.

"Ew," Lena couldn't help but say as she licked her lips, tossing her head a little as the drool fell from her mouth anyway.

Kara wiped it up delicately with a cloth, trying not to flutter nervously or rest her fingertips too long on the soft, soft skin of Lena's neck. "Here's the thing. See how the rope around your wrists is glowing?"

Lena blinked and focused on the soft light emanating from her bindings. She nodded.

"I've borrowed the Lasso of Hestia."

"But!"

Kara laid a finger over Lena's lips. "Ssh. You know what it does. Makes you tell the truth. So I don't want you to say anything unless you're prepared."

"Okay," Lena whispered, shivering. The warm finger on her lips felt good, and she wanted to kiss it. Kara. Kara and her betrayal but those beautiful blue eyes and the love in them and -oh- she just wanted to push her lips against Kara's fingers and see what happened.

"That's why you were gagged like that," Kara continued softly. "So you wouldn't wake up, freak out, and start saying things."

Lena nodded. She understood. Even if the ball had been too big, too much, and it would have been kinder to get some sort of cleave gag. But Kara wouldn't have known. "Thank you..."

"And...and it's not fair unless I do it too," Kara said softly, taking the loose end coming from Lena's wrists and wrapping it around her own wrist once.

"Oh..." Lena bit her lip.

Kara inhaled sharply and bit her own lips hard, fighting the "I want to kiss you when you do that" that threatened to escape her.

Diana walked over and stroked Kara's hair. "I think I should facilitate."

"Oh, you're Wonder Woman," Lena said, eyes widening as it finally clicked for her. "I admire you so much, I don't know how I didn't recognize you."

"I am glad you did not," Diana replied. She tilted her head, gauging Lena's expression. "You look so upset. Shall I pet you, too?"

Lena nodded before she could even think, and then closed her eyes as Diana's hand caressed her hair. It felt amazing, tender and caring.

"Now, sweet ones," Diana said after a moment, "let me tell you what I see here." She kept gently stroking their hair as she spoke. "I see two souls who love one another more than anything or anyone else. But lies have come between you. The last daughter of the house of El has kept a terrible secret, and the last daughter of the house of Luthor feels rightfully betrayed by that. The latter also seems to be hiding something hurtful. It is not mine to say more. But these two loving souls have a chasm between them of their own making. It is a crime to allow it to continue."

Diana took the length of the lasso that Kara had wrapped around her wrist and pulled it off. As Kara frowned, Diana untied Lena's ankles and motioned with the rope to her.

Kara's glance darted to Lena, who still looked upset and fragile, and then she understood what Diana wanted. Quid pro quo, and it might calm Lena down. Kara put her wrists together, Diana wrapping the rope quickly around so she was as trapped as Lena.

"You are both bound by the Lasso of Hestia, which demands truth of its captives." Diana pulled a tablet out of her purse. "As I have bound you, so shall you stay until I decide to free you." She walked out of their lines of sight to the kitchen, leaning against a counter and opening a seltzer. -This may take awhile.-

"I'm scared, Kara," Lena blurted, struggling to sit up and put her feet on the floor. "We're both helpless."

Kara shook her head. "Don't be scared. I asked her to come."

"Why? So you could bring me down forever?" Lena's chest heaved, not just from the effort it had taken to try and fail to right herself. She decided to just lie there.

"Don't think like that," Kara pleaded, "because I don't, I really don't!"

"Then why do this?" Lena's eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared." She berated herself internally. -Stop saying that, you idiot!-

"Because I just wanted to talk," Kara whimpered. "I miss you. I miss you, Lena. I've lost your love and it hurts."

"I still love you," Lena sniffled. "I don't understand why but I do."

"Are you in love with me?" Kara held back a sob.

"Why would you ask that?!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Kara broke down at that. "I'm the worst, I'm the worst!"

"No one can love me," Lena breathed. "I'm not lovable like...like that."

"Then I'm no one," Kara sobbed. "I'm dying every day because you're pulling away and keeping secrets and it was never supposed to be like this!"

"What was it supposed to be?" Lena could barely speak.

"I was going to tell you I was Supergirl and that I loved you and you would smile and say you loved me too and I'd ask to kiss you and you'd say yes so I would and then I'd pick you up and fly away with you," Kara cried. "But too many awful things happened and I lost you, I lost you, Lena! And I didn't know how to get you back. I keep bringing you anything you ask for because I love you and I want you back and I don't know how to make it right! If I even -can- make it right!"

Lena noticed the lasso pulsing in time to Kara's sobs. "I don't know how you can make it right, either. I want to love you, Kara. I do love you. I want to be with you. I'm just scared you'll betray me again."

"Ask me anything," Kara sniffled. "I can't lie to you right now even if I wanted to."

"Why did you keep Supergirl a secret? Really, really why?"

"In the beginning, I was ordered by the DEO not to tell you, because you're a Luthor." Kara took a huge, gulping breath, trying to calm herself. "If I'd told you, they would have erased your memory."

"Assholes," Lena blurted.

"Previous administration," Kara shook her head. "But then, then you told me Kara Danvers was your hero. And I knew I'd fallen in love, Lena. I'd fallen in love with someone who didn't know I could save her life, didn't know I was a superhero. She only saw Kara. -Only- Kara, when everyone else close to me knew and saw Supergirl."

Kara hung her head. "And then you fought with Supergirl, you were so angry at her, and I panicked. I didn't want to lose you, and the only way I could see to keep you was to stay Kara and only Kara for you. I don't want to be Supergirl all the time. And with you, I wasn't. I was free in a way I haven't been since I stopped the plane Alex was on from crashing."

Lena placed her hands on top of Kara's, fingers trembling. "Kara Danvers -is- my hero. She always told me the truth. Or so I thought..." Her tears spilled over again.

Kara clasped her hands around Lena's as best she could and brought them to her lips, kissing gently. "She told you everything she could. Except that she had a night job, and that she was desperately in love with you." She kissed Lena's fingers again. "Because if she wanted to date you, you had to know about Supergirl, and she was so scared she'd lose you if you knew."

"Keep doing that," Lena gasped. "Please, please don't stop."

Kara pressed her lips to Lena's fingers again, lingering with each sentence and using the kisses as punctuation. "And the lies kept being told. Kept getting worse as time went on. I hated myself. I hated myself, Lena, because I was hurting you. And then I was too scared. It didn't help that everyone kept telling me how I'd wreck your world. And I did. I wrecked your world, Lena. I hate myself for that."

Lena sobbed quietly as Kara spoke. "I wanted Kara Danvers to date me, I did. But you never picked up on my flirting."

"Yes I did!" Kara pulled Lena's hands closer and laid her cheek on them. "Yes, I -did-. But I would have wrecked everything two seconds after asking you out, because I don't think I could lie to my lover. Especially not -you-."

"So when you dated James, he knew?" Lena hated that she couldn't keep the trembling out of her voice.

"He's my cousin's best friend, there wasn't a way to keep it from him anyway."

"And Mon-El kept the secret," Lena said, slowly. "When we were on the Daxamite ship, he told me 'I can see why Kara loves you.'"

Kara screwed her eyes shut. "So he knew, even then. He knew I was only dating him because I couldn't have you."

Lena gasped. "What?!"

"I've been in love with you for what seems like forever," Kara whispered, looking back at Lena. "I felt like Rhea knew that, and she hated me for taking her son away from her, so she tried to take her revenge by taking you away from me!"

It hit Lena like a loaded Mack truck, then. She was exactly like Rhea, except Hope was her pawn, just the way Lena had been. Except that Lena had been lying to herself about Non Nocere.

"Diana, I'm panicking," Lena choked out, struggling hard against the rope that held her. "I can't move, I'm scared!"

Diana put her tablet aside and came back over to the couch. "I hear you, Lena. I hear you. But the chasm remains, although it is smaller now."

Lena took a sobbing breath as the lasso uncoiled from her wrists and Kara's, and she sat up quickly.

"You need more time," Diana said softly. "Kara, sit closer to her."

Lena kept her breathing steady as Kara sat on the couch and scooted close, their sides touching.

"Perfect," Diana said, looping the lasso around their waists and tying it again.

Kara made a move to drape her arm around Lena's shoulder, but stopped midair with a questioning look.  
Lena nodded and laid her head on Kara's shoulder as the comforting warmth of Kara's arm pulled her closer.

"You are healing." Diana kissed Lena's forehead. "I am so pleased." She kissed Kara's forehead. "If you need me, I am not far." She walked back to the kitchen.

"Are you still scared?" Kara whispered, cuddling Lena gently.

"Not like that anymore, no." Lena exhaled. "I just felt too much, and I couldn't move, I was helpless, and that scares me so much."

"Being helpless, or feeling so much?" Kara asked softly.

"Both at once," Lena sniffled.

"Did it help that she tied me up too?"

Lena's wet laugh was sardonic. "It gives me ideas for -later-, if you catch my meaning."

Kara bit her lip and exhaled sharply. "Oh, Rao. Do you want me as much as I want you?"

"Yes...yes." Lena curled up as best she could, arms close around Kara's waist above the magical rope. Lasso of Hestia or no, she wasn't about to discuss her sexual fantasies if someone else was in the room.

Kara sighed happily as she looped her free arm around the still-trembling shoulders of her best friend. "I love you, Lena."

"I love you, Kara. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," Lena sobbed softly into Kara's neck.

"I'm not going to ask you to forgive me," Kara said gently. "That's not something I deserve. But I do want to ask if you'll let me try my best to make it up to you."

"How will you do that?" Lena's voice was small, unsure.

"Any way you want me to. I'll fly around the world. I'll break the law. I've already done those. But...as someone wonderful once said to someone who didn't deserve it at all, I love you, and there's no line in the universe I wouldn't cross. For you."

Lena began to cry in earnest, then, burying her face in Kara's shoulder. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Falling in love doesn't make you an idiot," Kara soothed. "It doesn't, Lena. It really doesn't."

"I just want to be loved," Lena sobbed, her body trying to rip itself apart. "I've never -known- what that really is!"

"Let me show you," Kara replied, her intense tone almost begging. "Please let me show you what that's like."

"I don't know what it is, let alone how to do it myself," Lena wailed. She couldn't believe the lasso was making her confess her deepest issues aloud. But they felt -good- to say. Good to say to Kara, anyway.

"It's in the way you look at me," Kara replied quickly. "The way you hug me. The way you smile when you see me. That laugh you have when we're talking about nothing over lunch and the world isn't so heavy for once."

Lena sniffled. "Really?"

"It's in the way I look at you. Every time I touch you and I will you to -feel- it. It's in burger bags and those disgusting salads you like and the way I -need- you to be on my team at game night," Kara rushed on. "It's in the way I can't let you go, how I'll never let you go, Lena. How I'll always be here, I'll always protect you. It may be weird and imperfect but I -fucking- love you, Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you so much I'll curse like a human!"

Lena lifted her head to look into Kara's eyes. "Then kiss me, Kara, please god kiss m--"

Kara obeyed before Lena could finish her sentence, a hand sneaking up to cup Lena's cheek and keep her close.

Lena whined, nervous tension releasing itself as her body relaxed into it, lips parting easily to deepen the kiss and Kara swallowed the whimpering that became moaning easily and happily.

"Lena, will you go on a date with me?" Kara whispered as the kiss ended.

"I want to be yours, only yours, forever, and I've wanted that since the Daxamite invasion," Lena replied, shocked as the words kept tumbling out. "When I thought Rhea would actually take me away from you and I had the most horrible panic attack of my life, I knew it. I don't want to just -date- you, Kara."

"Then you're mine," Kara replied firmly. "But I want to be yours, too."

"You want to be mine?" Lena faltered, a lifetime of conditioning jerking into gear and reminding her that she was the black sheep, the worthless one, the--

"Make me yours, Lena," Kara commanded. "It's all I've ever wanted. Please."

"You're...you're mine," Lena whispered.

"Can't hear you..."

"You're mine, Kara." Lena repeated, louder. "Mine."

The kiss this time was firmer, more possessive on both parts, and Lena's moans were becoming needier by the second.

"Diana," Kara gasped as they came up for air.

"You're welcome," Diana replied, untying them and coiling the lasso back on her belt. "Lena, love fiercely your headstrong superhero. Kara, take sweet care of your precious genius. Both of you, be smart enough not to let go again."

Lena wrapped both arms around Kara's neck and hid her face. "Thanks, Diana..."

"I have had the misfortune to encounter your brother," Diana said softly. "Although you are smarter than he is, you are nothing like him, Goddess be praised."

Lena raised her head. "I'm not! Not smarter..."

"Yes you are, sweet one." Diana stroked Lena's hair. "You are. You love where he hates, and that will save you time and time again."

Lena buried her face back in Kara's shoulder as she felt her face flame up.

"Thanks, Diana," Kara said, looking up at her friend with a soft, genuine smile.

"My pleasure, Kara." Diana smiled back and let herself out.

Kara sighed happily and cuddled Lena just a little closer as she heard Diana head for the stairs and outside the building.

"Kara?" Lena's voice was tiny, unsure.

"Yeah, babe?" Kara began to rub Lena's back gently.

"Take me to bed? I feel like I've been run over by a truck." Lena sighed, the edge of it sounding like a sob.

Kara shivered. "I know you don't mean it -that- way, but ask me again?"

"Please put me in your bed, Kara. Please?" Lena nuzzled into Kara's neck. "And maybe I did mean it -that- way..."

Kara rearranged Lena so she could hold her close and stand. "I love you, Lena Luthor."

"I love you too, Kara Danvers."

"What about Kara Zor-El?" Kara walked slowly to her bed, gazing down at her soon-to-be lover.

"Yes. I love you, Kara Zor-El. Know who else I love?"

"Who?" Kara laid Lena down into her bed as if she were too fragile for the world.

Lena smiled up. "I love you, Supergirl. Kiss me?"

Kara's sigh was a happy squeak as she gleefully obeyed.

"One absolutely burning question, though," Lena said once they'd kissed each other past any and all notions of good sense.

"Anything."

"-Why- do you have a ball gag, anyway?"

Kara hid a chuckle. "That's not even the tip of the iceberg."

Lena's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "-Oh?-"

Kara gave a lopsided half-smile, half-smirk. "We have a lot of time to find out."


End file.
